ezra and sabine
by razer14
Summary: so a story that has many other universes


one day Ezra was waiting for the crew to get the supplies for the _ghost_ and he was in his room then he went to his closet to get what looked like an old clone captain armor from the 501th and he was cleaning it from dust that it was collecting when he was done he then put it on and it fit him he than grabbed the helmet and pistols and put the pistols in the hostlers and left his room and went to the loading bay and got on his speeder then sped off to the market where he got a wedding ring and he was going to ask sabine to marry him and as he was heading back to the _ghost_ his went off and he answered it "yes kana?" "where are you Ezra?" "i got to go somewhere okay and i am going to be right back." then just like he said he was back and forgot to take off his armor but he was waiting for Sabine and he saw her about to go into the _ghost _and then he took off his helmet and called out to her and when sabine heard her name and looked to see who it was that called her name then she saw ezra and he was wearing old clone captain armor then she asked "why are you wearing that?" "it was in my tower." ezra said and than pointed to his tower and he got on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it inside there was a ring and ezra asked "sabine wren will you marry me?" "YES" sabine yelled and ezra put the ring on her left hand and third finger and kissed sabine on the lips but it was short lived when Hera called them in and it was important so both ezra and sabine ran with their hands together to the _ghost _when they got to where the crew would meet for missions and kana, Zeb, and chopper were there and kana saw that they were holding hands and asked "why are both of you holding hands?" then sabine put up her left hand with the ring that ezra gave to her then hera gave them both a big hug and said "i am so happy for the both of you!" then zeb playfully punched ezra in the arm while saying "you lucky!" then kana went to ezra and sabine and said "this is a big responsibility understood?" "yes we understand!" they both said and there was a message to all of them and Hera played it then they were all surprised but ezra and sabine weren't and it was a clone captain but he was no normal captain it was captain Rex from the 501th and it was silence until ezra broke the silence and asked Rex "what took you so long captain?" "had a Little trouble commander but other than that the fleet is ready commander!" "okay wait until I'm there!" "SIRE YES SIRE!" the captain said and the hologram ended than everyone looked at ezra and kana asked "what fleet?" "i will explain everything until we get to them okay?" ezra asked and kana just nod his head then hera asked "where do we go to?" "nabob." ezra answered than hera went to the cockpit and the_ ghost _was leaving Lothal and went into hyper-space and they got to nabob and everyone couldn't believe it they are looking at the galaxy's biggest fleet and kana asked "how many ships are there?" "every last ship from every galaxy!" "so how did you do it?" "well i have a person on the inside and he said the empire is uniting with other enemies to defeat us and to rule every galaxy and that's it" ezra said and zeb asked "what do we do now?" "NOW WE TAKE THE BATTLE TO THE EMPIRE AND HIT THEM WHERE IT HURT!"ezra said and they nodded so then them and the TUAF (the united army and fleet) went to coruscate and was ready for the biggest battle that was ever lunched on the empire  
and they weren't alone every plant from lothal to tatooine and the inner and outer rim plants so they were very angry and when they got to coruscate the empire wasn't ready and they gave it everything they got on the ships and destroyed them with proton torpedoes , mac rounds, and with small fighters such as man hunters, x-wings, y-wings, arc 170s, b-wings, sabers,Seraphs, and bombers and ratchet's fighters and began their ground attack. when they got to the ground ezra and sabine with kana and hera with the army attack where the emperor was at the senate building and ezra and kana with the other Jedi and sith and when they got to the top they charged and they and the emperor fought and they killed the emperor and his allies went down and they didn't loss one troop or ship and TUAF stayed at coruscate forever.

1 WEEK AFTER THE FALL OF THE EMPIRE

Ezra and sabine decided to get married and so ezra was with kana, zeb, rex, and chopper to find the perfect tuck they could find and sabine with hera trying to find the perfect gown for hers and Ezra's wedding and the wedding day arrived both ezra and sabine were about to get what they both want to spend the rest of their lives together and so ezra and sabine got married after the fall of the empire. and 2 months later sabine is pregnant

9 MONTHS LATER

ezra was pacing back and forth waiting for the news when he felt a strange but yet familiar present in the force and he turned around and saw kana and he wasn't alone hera, zeb, rex, and chopper were there and kana asked "why are you here?" "sabine is giving birth to our baby and i am nerves." "that is good news!" kana said and rex and zeb gave ezra a hug and chopper beeped happily and hera gave him a hug and said "make sure that you keep sabine and the baby safe." and a nurse came out and said "Mr. bridger your wife want to see you now." and with that ezra went to sabine and saw two babies 1 was a boy and the other was a girl "they are beautiful." he said and their names were snips for the girl and the boy was named raze.


End file.
